strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the 'The wiki for ''Strike Force Heroes 2, a game developed by Justin Goncalves and Mike Sleva. We are articles with photos and we want '''you to help! Campaign | Challenges | Maps | Game Modes | Soldiers | Medals | Skins | Passive Skills | Killstreaks | Primary Weapons | Secondary Weapons | Primary Attachments | Armor | Camos and Appearance | Shop and Slot Machine | SFH 2 Characters | Quests (ArmorGames) | Music | All Content Looking for SFH1? Go to http://www.strikeforceheroes.wikia.com for information about SFH1. Community Project: Vote for your favorite class on the Best Class in SFH2 page! Welcome! This wiki is for the sequel to Strike Force Heroes that was created by Justin Goncalves and Mike Sleva. It is sponsored by ArmorGames and notDoppler and was released on March 21st 2013. Please visit http://sky9games.com/ for Justin's official website, Sky9 Games. We hope that you enjoy the Wiki, and find it interesting and informative. -The Wiki team ''Note to all Visitors: Thank you for visiting and supporting the dedicated SFH 2 Wiki! Before you go, please would you leave a note in the Wiki Visitors' Book. This is much appreciated, and it will help us to make a better Wiki! Thank you.'' ''Note to all contributors: Before carrying out any edits, please visit the Editing Info page. Never delete content, only add to it please. If you don't like what's written, just post a comment and we'll discuss it. This way, other contributors' work is not lost.'' Wiki News The latest from the Wiki team. This is the place to find out what's new, so return regularly to avoid missing new content! This week, April 15-22: Check out the remodeled Nav bar, the Primary and Secondary Weapons pages, and the Guests' Book. This week we will be developing info on the Skills and Killstreaks, while adding more Weapons pages. Next week, April 22-29: 'Next week we will be working on the Campaign and Challenge pages. We will also create the achievement pages, and keep adding to the Weapon info. ''3/14/13 - Reached 100 pages; Great job everyone, let's keep it up! ---- '''The main contributors to this Wiki so far, are: TheAswanson, Oxtail Chamberpot 13, Labraxadores, Steel Bowmaster, Sky9Poseidon, Jake the $nake, Rocky2013, Mech1354, Jo Jo. For any other information or if you are interested in helping with the Wiki, please get in touch with either of the following: '''Oxtail Chamberpot 13, TheAswanson. '''Alternatively, just leave a comment on a relevant page and one of us will get back to you as soon as we can. ---- SFH2.png|The SFH2 official banner|link=http://strikeforceheroes2.wikia.com/wiki/Play_Strike_Force_Heroes SFH2 - The Engineer.png|Nathan, the Engineer|link=http://strikeforceheroes2.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan,_the_Engineer SFH2 - Eng. Abilities.png|The Engineer's Abilities page|link=http://strikeforceheroes2.wikia.com/wiki/Engineer Sky9Games logo.png|The Sky9 Games logo|link=http://strikeforceheroes2.wikia.com/wiki/Sky9_Games ---- What is your favourite part of the game? The Campaign The Challenges The New Game Modes Right Click Customization The Maps The New Classes New Weapons and Attachments The Slot Machine and new Shop Class Customization Everything! I <3 SFH 2! I don't like the game ---- Latest activity: ---- Category:Browse